Life Change
by nikki500
Summary: this is set after the rangers become master. Tori and Dustin start to have feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Life change**

It has been a while since the ninja ranger have become masters and they have already started training other ninja to master their powers. During which Dustin and Tori have been spending a lot of time together to plan their lesson since they could use each other help with their individual's element.

"Well I think we should have a combine class so they can learn from each other and I can get a break from teaching." Dustin said while leaning on the wall of Tori's house and planning.

"Dustin you do realise you still have to keep an eye on your students I like have to for my students, and anyway we will have demonstrate for them on how will the training will go." Tori replied with proud smile on her face with Dustin just was sad that could not relax even with his own idea of his.

"Oh how are Blake and your relationship going, Tori?" Dustin asked trying to change the topic because he want Tori take all the glory of beating him again. Tori face saddened after hearing the question.

"We have broken the relationship about a week and half ago because it was not working." Tori replied and Dustin felt sorry for her now. "Anyway, how is your and Mariah relationship going?"

"We broke up yesterday since we didn't get time with each other to much" Dustin replied with no strain or regret in his voice about this. Then turned and smiled at Tori who smiled back at him.

**Well this is my second power ranger story so pls review so I know if this should be one-shot or multi chapter about them. **


	2. Author

This is an author's note. Sorry for updating recently, firstly I've been having a major writer block. Also my 12th grade board are fast approaching, which is in March. Therefore don't expect any updates before April for any of my stories. Nikki500


	3. The Question

The Question

Tori's POV

"We broke up yesterday since we didn't get time with each other to much" Dustin replied with no strain or regret in his voice about this. Then he turned and smiled at me and I smiled back at him. This news made me happy, seen I have like Dustin for a while.

"Look at the time we should head towards the forest as the class is going to start." Dustin said while getting up and heading towards the door. I just stared at him with utter shock as I thought he was the last one that would say this. I just nodded to this statement.

Normal POV

_In the forest _

"Hey Shane" both Dustin and Tori said in a unison.

"Hey guys ready for teaching another lesson" Shane said while Dustin and Tori just nodded with usual let's get this over face. They headed to the area where the students where waiting. The class went for three hours. After which they headed to Storm Chargers to help Kelly with the expansion of customers.

_At Storm Chargers_

Tori and Dustin were at the back of the store talking about various things. Just ask me out already Dustin, thought Tori.

"Um, Tori I was wondering if would like to go out me for a date?" Dustin asked which brought a smile on Tori's face. She just nodded to the question.

"Guys if you are done chit a chatting mind helping me to run the store" Kelly said with a straight and tired face.

**Pls review and give an idea on how to go about the story.**


	4. Author's Note

This is an author's note. Sorry for updating recently, firstly I've been having a major writer block. Therefore can you give me any idea? Nikki500


	5. the day before the date

Normal POV

_At Storm Chargers_

"Guys if you are done chit a chatting mind helping me to run the store" Kelly said with a straight and tired face. Dustin and Tori just nodded happily smiling. They were working, then they realised that they need to go and teach there class. At that moment Hunter and Blake dropped in and that when Dustin and Tori dashed out to teach their students in a combine class.

"Well that was a whole new level of class today." Dustin said as Tori and he enter Storm Chargers. Hunter and Blake just glared at them to say everything that is going on. At that moment Dustin decided to go back to work while Tori was trying to figure out how to tell the Bradley brothers that Dustin and her are dating.

"Hey Blake and Hunter; sorry we dashed out liked that we had a class and we need to get there to prepare for the class before the students came. Also Dustin and I are dating. Even before you guys ask Dustin and Marah broke off their relationship." Tori said to the Bradley brothers.

_Later that day at Storm Chargers_

"I am leaving; close the store after you done clearing things up Dustin." Kelly said while standing next to the door looking at Dustin who just nodded.

"All done; so should we go for the date today?" Dustin asked Tori who was smiling shyly. They exited the store and Dustin lock the store and they headed for the date.

**Pls review and next chapter will be the date so any idea does you wants for the date let me knows.**


	6. The Date

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter and the idea for the date.**

Normal POV

_Later that day at Storm Chargers_

"I am leaving; close the store after you done clearing things up Dustin." Kelly said while standing next to the door looking at Dustin who just nodded.

"All done; so should we go for the date today?" Dustin asked Tori who was smiling shyly. They exited the store and Dustin lock the store and they headed for the date.

_At the date_

"Well I must give it to you Dustin an interesting choice for the first date." Tori said while looking at the sea.

"Well this is one of the places where water and land do meet so why not." Dustin replied which cause Tori to laugh at. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing lets find a place to sit." Tori said looking a place that would be perfect to sit. Finally finding a spot, Dustin guides Tori to the spot. During the date they chatted had the dinner that they bought before coming to the beach.

"Come on lets go into the water." Tori said while getting up and taking off her top and jeans reliving her blue bikini. Dustin followed Tori into the water; they stayed there for any hour. "As fun this was; I need to get back to home." They left the beach but then the car started to stop, finally when it stopped it was standing in front of Storm Chargers.

"We can stay the night here since there is a distance between her and to our home." Dustin suggested and Tori nodded feeling sleepy. They got out of the car and Dustin unlocked the door and they enter the shop. Dustin locked the door from inside so one come in until the morning. They walked to the sitting area of the shop. "Um… Tori can I kiss you cuz if this was your home I would most likely would have."

"Yes Dustin you may kiss me." Tori replied with a smile. Dustin leaned forward and kissed Tori on the lips.

_Next morning at Storm Chargers_

Tori and Dustin wake up to find Kelly staring at them.

"Why are you sleeping in the shop?" Kelly asked them.

"Well we went to a date yesterday night and the car broke down and there was a still a distance to our home so we decided to stay the night here." Dustin replied to Kelly question.

**Pls review and I try to write the next chapter soon and upload it.**


	7. Being Caught

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter and the idea for the date.**

Normal POV

_Next morning at Storm Chargers_

Tori and Dustin wake up to find Kelly staring at them.

"Why are you sleeping in the shop?" Kelly asked them.

"Well we went to a date yesterday night and the car broke down and there was a still a distance to our home so we decided to stay the night here." Dustin replied to Kelly question. Kelly kept quite for some time before heading back to the shop.

"Go to your home and freshen up and come back to work within 3 hours Dustin." Kelly said while at the cash register and checking the balance. "Oh guys one more thing, congrats both of you."

"Thanks Kelly sees you soon". Dustin said while leaving with Tori.

**Pls review and I know it is a short chapter and I try to write the next chapter soon and upload it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter and the idea for the date.**

Normal POV

"Thanks Kelly sees you soon". Dustin said while leaving with Tori.

_Tori's flat_

"I really had a great time yesterday evening at the beach." Tori said before opening the door.

"Yeah me too, I'm glad I asked you out for a date. I hope this can turn into a relationship" Dustin said to which Tori smiled. Dustin leaned forward to kiss Tori. Tori responded with full eagerness.

_3 hours later at Storm Charges_

"_Hey Kelly I arrived. What do u want me to do?" Dustin asked Kelly who point to a customer._

"_Hi can help you finding something?" Dustin asked the customer._

"_Yeah do have any full body suits for surfing for females I need to give it to my sister." The customer asked to Dustin._

"_It is this way, if you follow me please." Dustin said as pointing to the direction. They head that way when Tori entered the shop._

"_Michael! What are you doing here?" Tori screamed and everyone head turned towards Tori._

**Pls review and I know it is a short chapter and I try to write the next chapter soon and upload it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter and the idea for the date.**

Normal POV

"_It is this way, if you follow me please." Dustin said as pointing to the direction. They head that way when Tori entered the shop._

"_Michael! What are you doing here?" Tori screamed and everyone head turned towards Tori. "What are you staring at?"_

"_Some things do not change with her." Michael said causing Dustin's head to turn towards Michael. "Oh right I am Michael Hanson, Tori's older brother."_

"_I am Dustin Brooks Tori colleague and boyfriend." Dustin said worriedly in what Michael do to him even though he was trained ninja with the element of earth._

"_Oh cool I am happy to hear that I hope you are better than that Blake guy." Michael said during which Tori came and smacked her brother for that comment._

"_Blake is a nice guy okay Michael. Plus I know Dustin will not hurt me in any way got it." Tori stated with a smile to her brother. "Why did you not tell me you come to town?"_

"_It might because I wanted to surprise you idiot." Michael said and hugged her. "It is good to be over after so long."_

**Pls review and I know it is a short chapter and I try to write the next chapter soon and upload it.**


	10. Author's Note 2

This is an author's note. Sorry for updating recently, I've been having a major writer block. Therefore can you give me any idea? Nikki500


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter and the idea for the date.**

Normal POV

"_It might because I wanted to surprise you idiot." Michael said and hugged her. "It is good to be over after so long."_

"_True but I'm quite busy with things so now it might be difficult for me to cancel my plan so I'm pre-hand asking for being forgiveness for cutting our meeting sort or coming late or leaving early." Tori said before releasing that she had a class to teach. "Michael, I need to leave sorry I have to be somewhere."_

"_Okay but tell what is so important that you leave now for it." Michael said looking confuse why her sister is in a rush. Tori looking at Dustin for help knowing he would understand what she meant._

"_I would love to explain but I can't write now. Bye" Tori said as she dashed out of Storm Chargers._

**Pls review and I know it is a short chapter and I try to write the next chapter soon and upload it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter and the idea for the date.**

Normal POV

"_I would love to explain but I can't write now. Bye" Tori said as she dashed out of Storm Chargers. Michael just looked confused and then looked at Dustin for answer._

"_If you are looking for answers from me, you are not going anything then." Dustin said before looking at Shane who figuring which gear to take. "Dude I've never seen you looking so lost when selecting for gear."_

"_Yeah because I don't see the one I regular buy thus I don't know which one to choose. Who is he?" Shane asked while walking towards Dustin and Michael._

"_He is Michael, Tori's brother. This is Shane mine and Tori's friend." Dustin said while noticing a customer looked like he need help. "Excuse me I've to help a customer. Till then you guys talk."_

"_Hey, maybe you can tell me why my sister dashed out of here in rush." Michael said while shaking hands with Shane._

"_I've no clue on what you are talking about Michael. Oh Kelly when are you getting the rest of the gear for skateboarders because I need it soon." Shane said while excusing himself._

'_While I better leave, I have work to do.' Michael thought to himself and left Storm Chargers and headed to the place he work._

**Pls review and I know it is a short chapter and I try to write the next chapter soon and upload it.**


End file.
